Dictionary
A AoE -s -ed (A'rea '''o'f 'E'ffect) - The radius of damage or healing from a weapon, force or heal. '''AFK -ed -er -ing (A'way '''F'rom K'eyboard) - ''A character signalled as AFK indicates that the Player is not at their keyboard at the moment. See the Commands section on how to activate this in-game. ATM (A't '''T'he 'M'oment) -'' When something is happening at the very moment the Player wrote the message''. '''Aggro -ed -ing - When an enemy NPC targets and initiates combat with you. i.e. : "I was aggroed by a Canyon Krayt Dragon while driving along the Krayt Graveyard" B Buff -s -ed -ing - To enhance a players stats and/or HAM via food, spice, player, abilities ect. C Cred -s - A common slang word for Credits. D DoT(s') ('D'amage '''o'ver 'T'ime) - A state that causes a target to take damage over a period of time without the need for interaction from the attacker. E F '''FotM (F'lavour '''o'f 't'he 'M'onth) - Where an item/template/profession ect. is used by the masses in a very short time. G '''Gank -ing -ed - Commonly used in PvP, when a group of Players overwhelm and annihilate a Player that is alone with no backup. '' '''Grind' -ing -er - A slang word used to describe the sometimes arduous task of levelling a Player Character to Master level or skill box. H HAM (H'ealth, '''A'ction & 'M'ind) - A collective term to sum up a characters important pools. I J 'JK '('J'ust 'K'idding)'' - When a Player wants to clearly show he was joking''. K Kite -ing - The act of attacking a mob and running while continuing to attack, keeping the Mob out of melee range, thus avoiding taking damage. L '''LFG (L'ooking '''F'or 'G'roup) - Another Player looking for a group. See Commands page on how to activate this in-game. '''LFT (L'ooking '''F'or 'T'raining) - When a player is looking for another player to train them in a particular skill. i.e: "LFT Marksman xx2x!" '''LTB (L'ooking '''T'o 'B'uy) - Mainly used on Trade Forums, another person looking to buy an item or service. It implies the buyer hasn't commited themselves to the trade only looking. 'LTT '('L'ooking T'o '''T'rade) - Mainly used on Trade Forums, another person looking to trade an item or service for a different item or service of equal value. It implies the buyer hasn't committed themselves to the trade only looking. LTS (L'ooking '''T'o 'S'ell) -'' Mainly used on Trade Forums, another person looking to sell an item or service.'' It implies the seller hasn't committed themselves to the trade only looking. M N 'NPC '-s ('N'on-'P'''layable '''C'haracter) - A character that cannot be played by a Player. '''Necro - A slang term mainly used on Forums to describe a thread that has recently been posted in after a long time of inactivity or "death", Necro is short for Necrosis. O OOC (Out Of Character) - I''ndicates that the Player is no longer speaking as his roleplay character, but as himself (mainly used by roleplayers).'' P PC (P'rice '''C'heck) - Mainly used on Trade Forums, a Player asking for another Players evaluation of an item or service. '''PST (P'lease '''S'end 'T'ell) - Commonly used in advertisements asking for Players to send a /tell back to the owner of the aforementioned advertisement. '''PvE -ing (P'layer '''V's. 'E'nvironment) - When a Player engages in combat with an NPC(s). '''PvP -ing (P'layer '''V's. 'P'layer) - When a Player engages in combat with another Player. Q R S T U V W '''WTA (W'ant '''T'o 'A'uction) - Mainly used on Trade Forums, another person wanting to auction an item or service. '''WTB (W'ant '''T'o 'B'uy) - Mainly used on Trade Forums, another person wanting to buy an item or service. '''WTS (W'ant '''T'o 'S'ell) - Mainly used on Trade Forums, another person wanting to sell an item or service. '''WTT ('W'ant 'T'o 'T'rade) - Mainly used on Trade Forums, another person wanting to trade an item or service for a different item or service of equal value. X Y Z __NOEDITSECTION__